Quien puede hablar de amor
by Paumi chan
Summary: -Mi mundo vive en las palabras, pero también en tu baile -Romeo necesitaba de Julieta , y sus danzas de sus rimas Pero el amor de Romeo y Julieta acabo en tragedia Verona , 2017.
1. Chapter 1

QUIEN PUEDE HABLAR DE AMOR:

(Mi consejo seria que escucharais la canción "quien puede hablar de amor" para meteros más en el ambiente en el que se dan estos pensamientos de Zoro aun así espero que disfrutéis y gracias :))

*Ella era elegante como nadie, única en engatusar miradas…

Nadie susurraba mejor al silencio que sus labios, has de saber…que todos lloran tu marcha cuando desapareces entre la multitud y la única pista que dejas… es el absorto balanceo de las cuerdas del violín, maravillado por tu danza, mujer.

Contoneo de cintura tan dulce no puede tener un dueño que lo haga cesar, deja vu el que provocan tus ojos acuosos de mirada marítima, en los que perdida se haya el paradero de mi cordura, cual tesoro emergido que pirata borracho de ron pretende reclama, mía tan mía la perdición de mi corazón y tuyo tan tuyo el control de mi arritmia.

La noche que tropiezo con tu azabache mar solo tú puedes robar mi botella y hacer un trueque con tus caderas.

Quien puede hablar del amor, si alguien habla de amor te aseguro, ese no voy a ser yo…pero nadie puede expresarlo mejor que tú baile desolado morena.

Mi bailarina

Mi muerte preferida

Mi herida abierta permanente

Otra noche malgastada en esperar que roces tu mirada con la mía… otra botella vacía a la que tirar, otra ventisca de dolor por no poderte besar lo que antes desgastaba

Si volvieras a mi te haría tan mía, si pudieras borrar mis palabras de pecado cargadas sería tan tuyo.

Si volvieras podría hablar de amor tal y como solo tus oídos saben que lo hablo.

*Esto en realidad es el reflejo de una de las ideas que tengo sobre una nueva historia ZoRo que me convence más que la que ya estoy escribiendo y que seguro que tendrá un final muy cercano. El argumento que tengo en mente es este:

*Zoro es un poeta borracho que lo ha perdido todo por no saber valorar lo que tenía y tan solo puede disfrutar de lo poco que gana como camarero en una taberna donde todas las noches danza una bailarina de vestido rojo de la que nunca es capaz de apartar la mirada*

Es solo una idea jijijiji pero me gusta cómo queda en mi cabeza y eso es todo un beso a todos y gracias por dedicar unos minutitos en leer este fragmento.


	2. El Shakespeare de Verona

Tu silueta entre la lluvia

-¿¡Que debería de sentir?! Dime, solo soy una mujer que espera a que algún día los hombres dejen de verla como a un cacho de carne ¿entiendes?...no, que vas a entender-La lluvia golpeaba sin tapujos mi pelo azabache y arrastrando por todo mi rostro cualquier ápice de maquillaje con el que entorpecía ayudado a su vez por las lágrimas que me impedían si quiera respirar…-y sabes…yo, inocente de mi pensaba que tal vez solo querías pasear , y como solíamos hacer, reír hasta que todo aquello que nos alejaba de la felicidad se esfumase sin advertir…pero todo siempre ha estado en mi cabeza ,todo.

-Robin…no es momento, por favor…-No, claro que no es momento. Llueve. La gente sentada desde esas pequeñas terrazas parisinas nos mira, mis tacones, tristemente ya rotos, casi puedo oír cómo me rugen que los recoja y una vez más con la cabeza gacha huya de todo aquello que al menos merece una explicación y despedida, pero claro , sigue sin ser el momento.

-¿Cuándo será mi momento, Dime? Jamás. Porque no merezco ni siquiera eso, ni un minuto de tu vida, ya entiendo- Ni un solo grito, ni un único reproche…solo afirmaciones de las que aprendo con cada letra que mis labios pronuncian…y como si de una metáfora se tratase una de las más brusca gotas que la lluvia dejaba bailar apago la última llama del candelabro que adornaba una de esas mesas parisinas en las que tanto había soñado sentarme junto a el hombre que creía mío…mire la pluma que mis manos aferraban con esperanza, con un último deseo vagabundo , era suave a mi tacto , pero áspera, muy áspera para mis ojos y. Corazón.

Le miré, esos ojos negros me miraban apenados…apagados, y la lluvia enterneció su torpe e inexperto corazón. Una vez más palpe la pluma y…la fui soltando. El viento azoto su plumaje y yo solo me gire sintiendo el frio y húmedo asfalto quebrar mis delicados pies.

Cada paso era una caricia cercana a su oscuro y tenebroso corazón ya devuelto, cuya dueña, yo, cree perdido…en un abismo solitario llamado, para siempre.

17-4-2012

Verona -2017

-Carai marimo sabes que lo mío no es alagar lo que haces…pero esto es realmente bueno…

\- Nami, creo que debería abandonar esto, ya ni siquiera me gusta lo que…-

-Zoro el día que tu dejes de componer estas obras-Aporrea la mesa con una de sus manos llamando así la atención de los clientes más curiosos del Sunny-sabes perfectamente que el teatro comenzara a caer en picado, eres el Shakespeare de Verona, Hemos hablado unas mil veces sobre este tema y sabes que siempre pienso lo mismo y lo hare siempre esto es lo tuyo-Nami es así siempre encabezonada con lo que ella quiere, porque ES lo correcto, a veces tengo la sensación de que ni siquiera me escucha ,ch .

-Y el kendo – La mirada de mí ya, vieja amiga, pero no por canas si no por años de compañía, se tornó nublada y exasperada, pero el ruido de unas copas que brindaban provocando su tintineo y el comentario de Nami

\- Zoro no te voy a mentir tienes un don en el Kendo y entiendo que posiblemente tengas oportunidades de vivir de ello, pero tienes ese mismo don en la palabra. Tus poesías, tus obras todo lo que escribes gusta y es muy aplaudido, sigo sin entender porque dudas de tu escritura –Dijo mientras acariciaba su largo y ondulado cabello anaranjado similar al de los dibujos de sirena que tantas niñas pintan, siempre he pensado que tienen de referente a Nami ella es toda una protagonista de cuentos de sirenas y marineros con sus ojos grandes acaramelados tez pálida y pecas algo más coloreadas que su delicada piel ,manos femeninas y callosas a causa del trabajo como tabernera .Se puede decir que Nami dirige una taberna muy conocida por estas zonas donde bastantes caras no-conocidas viene aquí al año para comer algo a la par que conocen y exploran la ciudad de Romeo y Julieta. Bueno también he de decir que por aquí siempre ves las mismas caras , ahora mismo en la esquina más sombría, donde las ventanas apenas alcanzan para dejar ver la luminosidad del día , están los viejos barbudos canosos de siempre, lo único que piden es ron. En mitad del salón en la mesa más redonda y pequeña posible, de madera, Están los enamorados de Sunny (La taberna de mi amiga) o como a mí me gusta llamarlos Romeo y Julieta versión porno.

Se los sitios exactos de cada cliente familiar, supongo que yo también soy uno de ellos.

Llevo años anclado a Nami y es un auténtico fastidio vivir con la vocecita de esta, todo el rato carcomiéndote la cabeza.

-Porque no estoy inspirado e explotado todo aquello de lo que puedo escribir es más ya ni tengo tiempo para inspirarme, Nami me rindo.- Absorbí el culo de mi cerveza, ni una gota. A Nami le ha faltado decir que tengo un don para el alcohol también. Hice chocar la jarra de mi cerveza y la removí en la barra de madera desgastada por el uso para que Nami captara el mensaje

-Sabes que Zoro, aún hay algo que no has explotado- Recoge mi jarra y con su ya experta habilidad me la rellena en el barril de cerveza que hay justo encima de la barra a modo de copia de los barriles de cerveza irlandés.

Recojo mi jarra cuando ella ya me la ha servido y justo cuando voy a disfrutar de ese primer trago advierto entrecerrando un ojo:

-No lo digas, ni se te ocurra-Y la espuma de mi cerveza ansiosa juguetea con mi paladar

-Oh, sí lo digo, ¡AMOR! santo dios Zoro vivimos en Verona ¡la ciudad del amor después de Paris!

-Y de la traición y desgracias

\- Sabes, aún recuerdo esas maravillosas historias de amantes que tanto me dejabas leer y que a pesar de ser escritas por un chiquillo de 16 años eran buenísimas- Los ojos de Nami salpicaban de emoción y sabiendo lo mucho que me cuesta soportar esa mira se acercó a mí y con cara de súplica acaricio una de las manos que dejaba reposar en la madera- Porque no vuelves a escribir una historia donde dos jóvenes se aman y sueñan como eso, dos jóvenes… - No podía, retire mi mirada y de manera algo menos brusca mi mano.

\- Nami tenía 17 años, te las escribía a ti porque estábamos "enamorados "-Hice cierto énfasis en esa palabra, aunque esas historias eran buenas solo porque mi corazón amaba a aquella pelirroja a la que hoy solo puedo llamar amiga. Cada vez que veo a Nami veo a la que fue mi sirena, puede que yo no la dibujara como todas aquellas niñas que mientras bebían el batido que sus madres les habían pedido, con sus ceras dibujaban a mi amiga…yo la dibujaban en mi cabeza y la recreaba en mis letras.

Veía su rostro apagado después de haber dicho aquello "enamorados"…

-No…tiene nada que ver ni siquiera era amor – se giró evitando todo tipo de conexión en nuestras miradas y fingía fregar las jarras acumuladas en el fregadero húmedo de espuma, siempre lo hace, siempre que está nerviosa.

No la amo, pero solo pensaba en traspasar esa barra y besarla tan fuerte que pudiera desgastar sus labios.

-Nami...-Sin saber porque fueron solas mis piernas las que automáticamente se alzaron-

-MINAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Nami y yo al unísono giramos nuestra cabeza en dirección al portal portentoso de la taberna para encontrar al estúpido idiota de siempre

-¡Luffy! Te he dicho mil veces que no entres así o algún día de estos espantaras a todo el mundo- Eche un vistazo rápido a nuestro alrededor y como cabe de esperar todas aquellas caras no conocidas brincaron de sus sillas solo para posar su atención en mi amigo

-Marimo hombre si ya tienes tu puñetero culo plantado en ese taburete, maldita sea como mi hermosísima Nami tenga que comprar uno nuevo por tu culpa en vez de una cerveza te bebes mis puñetazos – Imbécil numero dos o como diría la gente normal…"mi mejor amigo".

\- Se puede saber que mierdas hablas cejas rizadas – Me levante de mi asiento solo para saludarle, a nuestro estilo con un buen "puñetazo", a mí no me van eso de los reencuentros con lágrimas besos…, bueno ni a mí ni a él. Aunque he de reconocer que he echado bastante de menos a mi pelo paja favorito.

Sanji vive en Sevilla, España. Vino no más de la semana pasada y tan solo está por dos meses de vacaciones aquí en Verona, puede que nos pasemos las tardes peleando pero si algo es Sanji es leal y mi mejor amigo, supongo que en realidad cuando nos confesó que se marchaba a España para cumplir su sueño, me di cuenta de que era un hermano que me entiende a su manera, pero me entiende.

-Sanji, ¿cómo no te has pasado por aquí antes?¿Y violeta? ¡! Ven aquí ¡!- Nami salió por el estrecho hueco de la barra para salir a la tarima que recubría el salón de la taberna y abrazar a Sanji. Supongo que Sanji es Sanji y hasta ella, Nami, Echaba de penos las típicas adulaciones propias de un nato galán como Sanji. Violeta es la novia de Sanji, la conoció aquí , en Verona, y todos nosotros sabemos que una de las razones de su mudanza fue Violeta. Sanji es así conquistador, adulador y un salido mental que solo piensa en minifaldas y piernas largas. Pero ni siquiera yo vi venir a Violeta ella era , preciosa por supuesto, de sangre latina por supuesto y muy diferente a las chicas de Verona , vi normal que mi compañero perdiera el norte por ella, si algo le hacía falta a Sanji era enamorarse y dejarse de enredos que solo lo metían en problemas y su único resultado era siempre el mismo, acabar con un ojo morado ,bueno y un lio pasajero.

Pero siempre he pensado que Violeta tenía algo distinto y tras la marcha repentina de Sanji Nami y yo hablamos de ese tema en repetidas ocasiones pero Jamás hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella.

-¡Nami ven aquí! –Sanji abrazo a Nami con más energía casi que nunca, que yo recordara, y bueno al menos no intento tocarle el culo- Bueno Nami ya sabes cómo es Violeta es muy reservada y todavía no se anima del todo a conoceros

-Joliiiiiin Sanji, no hemos podido ni verla en persona solo nos has enseñado fotos jum yo que quería que me dijera algo en español.

-Luffy el día que dejes de comportante como un crio de 5 años tu conocerás a Violeta jajajaja

-Sanji lo cierto es que Luffy tiene razón, ni siquiera podría decir como es la novia de uno de mis mejores amigos- Dijo mientras recogía vasos de zumo que dos mujeres habías dejado en la mesa más próxima a la salida de la taberna acompañados de dos platos ahora repletos tan solo migajas de uno de los mejores desayunos de Bellmere.

-Nami todo a su tiempo os lo prometo- Sé que Sanji lo dijo tan serio como pudo pero lo cierto es que apenas vi convicción en sus ojos.

De repente la puerta del Sunny se abrió, si puede que esto sea algo común…pero la persona que entro era de todo menos común.

La puerta fue abierta por lo que parecía una verdadera forastera por su hermoso aspecto calculo que mediría 1,75 piernas bronceadas esbeltas y larguísimas a mi gusto, lucia unos tacones negro mate y adornaba su delgado pero fibroso cuerpo con una blusa que dejaba a la vista sus huesudos hombros y delgados brazos, y en vaquero cuya última costura acababa en el inicio de la rodilla de un color negro desgastado. Lo portaba todo con tanta elegancia…y su rostro, ojos agua enormes, pestañas largas, nariz afilada y labios rellenos tintados de color beige.

Sin duda la morena debía de ser de origen marroquí o algo por el estilo imagino por su larga melena azabache ondulada.

Aun no entiendo el porqué de esa atracción que ella tenía mis ojos la vigilaban esperando algo de echo ni siquiera aparte mi mirada cuando ella atrapo la mía.

-Hola , disculpa mi nombre es Robin , podría dirigirme hasta Nami, estoy segura de que ella es la encargada de esta taberna , de echo me llamo . ¿La conoce?

-Por supuesto, soy yo jajaja, si encantada Robin acompáñame, tengo que negociar ciertas cosas contigo que tal vez te importe- Ambas se fueron y juro que algo de esa morena esa sonrisa me era muy familiar.

-Luffy ¿quién era esa mujer?

-Shishishi no tengo ni idea pero no es de aquí de eso estoy seguro

-Pues fíjate serás medio imbécil pero no me creo que no conocierais a semejante mujer si viviera aquí…que belleza

\- Sanji tío que tienes novia shishishi

-Exacto, asique como tu bocaza vaya paseando por ahí mi comentario te corto las piernas

…su nombre es Robin.


	3. Chapter 2

*Estaba dispuesto a irme a casa, hacía exactamente una hora y media desde que Nami se había encerrado en la oficina de Bellemer junto a Robin. Y ninguna de las dos salía de allí, no me gusta admitirlo pero he de reconocer que me moría de ganas de descubrir cuál era el asunto en el que se veía implicada aquella morena y que concernía a Nami y a esta taberna.

Nami no me había dicho nada con respecto a una clienta especial o una nueva empleada en el Sunny tal y como podía ser Robin, al menos que yo recordase.

Pero uno tenía sus principios y el hecho de llevar anclado en el mismo taburete 4h me podía llegar a comparar con los viejos alcohólicos, y me gusta beber pero…el hecho de compararme con ellos me hacia replantear mi propia existencia y además, se me acababan las excusas para convencerme a mí mismo de que hacia allí.

\- Ace

-Zoro! , demonios ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que eras tú, ¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza, es que ya no saludas al personal cabeza césped?- Ace, era uno de los camareros del Sunny, para mí el hermano mayor del cabezota de Luffy y el mío propio. A pesar de que Ace me sacaba cinco años era y es como un hermano mayor para mí, últimamente paso desamasado tiempo en casa de Luffy , bueno siempre ha sido mi segunda casa , también lo era para Sanji hasta que su decisión implicó arrastrar su culo hacia España. La casa de Luffy es enorme y siempre tendríamos un lugar allí para resguardarnos de peleas familiares o al menos un buen saco de boxeo al que atizar, se puede decir que sus padres no eran precisamente unos pobrecillos que siempre estaban en números rojos y unos amargados que no follaban nunca a causa de su pobreza, en especial esto último, recuerdo como de críos Sanji, Luffy y yo nos tirábamos horas en el sofá pasillo de su salón y jugábamos con los FIFAS del momento como eso, críos. Hasta que una noche…

…

-¡Maldición Luffy eres malísimo! ¡Pero pásame tío!

-Joder, Sanji te quieres esperar

-Sois unos patéticos no tenéis ni idea puf jajajajajajaja –No podía parar de reír llevaban como

7min solo en la primera parte e iban 3-0 yo les veía mientras me zampaba yo solito un cuenco de palomitas

-Zoro deja de reírte o te juro que cuando te toque a ti te hare la partida imposible

-Uy pero si el niño se nos pone celoso de que en la anterior partida le pegara una paliza jajajajaja - Estaba llorando de la risa literalmente mientras que Luffy me mataba con la mirada, puede que es ese entonces fuera el típico chico de 12 años que era más conocido como "el chulo" de la clase, en realidad llevo siéndolo desde que tengo memoria. Siempre hemos sido el chulo, el cocinillas (Sanji era el mejor de la clase en los talleres de cocina en eventos de fiesta como el día cultural en preescolar, las suyas siempre eran las mejores trufas de chocolate bueno y desde entonces...) y el inocente e "indefenso", Luffy.

-eh pelo alga, ¿quieres que tú y yo juguemos haber quien pega una paliza a quién?-La mano de Ace sostuvo con intensidad controlada mi cabeza dirigiéndola a su rostro, adornado con una sonrisa de superioridad y ojos negros entornados cosa que solo me inspiraba peligro.

-ESO ES ACE DILE QUIEN MANDA AQUÍ!-Rugió Luffy sabiendo que su hermano mayor cuando quisiera podría pegarnos tal paliza que no volveríamos a juzgar su forma de jugar

-Joder Luffy te digo siempre que no apartes la mirada del juego, Sanji lo está haciendo todo. Vamos aparta y deja sitio pequeñajo – Me agito la cabellera ganándose una risa mía. No hay quien no le coja manía, tirria y a la vez cariño a este tío, Ace jamás nos pondría la mano encima Sanji y yo también somos como los otros dos hermanitos que nunca tuvo, siempre que los tres nos la ganábamos no había nunca nadie que nos regañase salvo Ace.

Siempre una parte de mí se sintió lo suficientemente sola como para refugiarse en algo , en algún lugar , cuando ni siquiera Sanji y Luffy me entendían acababa yendo a parar al mismo árbol , a la misma sombra y al mismo parque pero cuando solo era un crio siempre el que acababa hincando su hombro contra el mío…era Ace , el ser huérfano de padres y saber que vives con alguien que se comprometió a mantenerte bajo el techo de su oficio por pura pena…es de todo menos enorgullecedor. Sin embargo Ace, no me soportaba por ser el amigo de su intocable hermano pequeño, no me consolaba por pena, lo hacía porque me entendía y quizá más que cualquier otra persona.

Antes de que Luffy naciera paso 5 años de su vida con una cuidadora, con "su nana", sus padres parecían ignorarlo aunque jamás indago en el tema eso es todo lo que decidió contarme. Luffy fue su pequeña salvación.

-SE FINII-Sanj levanto el mando a modo de premio, todo un óscar según él. En los últimos minutos Luffy fué al baño convencido de la derrota y Dios sabe cómo Ace y yo contemplamos prácticamente boquiabiertos como Sanji solito consiguió remontar a 4-3.

-VENGA YAAAA! NO ES JUSTO TIO, LO HAS HECHO APOSTA!

-¡Claro que no, no es mi culpa que seas un cafre jajajajajaj!-Sanji seguía emocionado por su estupefacta victoria, cosa que a Luffy no le sentó demasiado bien lo cierto, es que Luffy nunca ha tenido un buen perder admirable, más bien su mal perder forma parte de su lista de descuidos (odia la palabra defectos, para el no existen las malas o en su caso fallidas cualidades, de ahí nació la lista de descuidos de cada persona)

-Venga chicos solo es un juego jajajaja recordarme que algún día os enseñe a jugar a alguno de mis juegos de violencia extrema-Ace amaba sus GTA etc….nono, un largo etc.

-Prométeme que lo harás

-Genial, primer reclutado a mi ejercito ¿Alguien más?- Ace sonrió con la misma sonrisa seductora con la que ligaba con las tías más buenas del insti, tiene la peor y la mejor fama para algunas y para otras, pero todas caen rendidas .Jamás he entendido porque la mayoría de las tías encuentran más sexy a un chico vago, no malote, polémico no héroe y celoso no cariñoso. Tal y como se consideraba Ace. Ahora nosotros éramos las tías culonas que le gustaban

-Papa y mama te los quitaran cuando se enteren de que esta mañana ha llamado la directora-Luffy se tiro al sofá aplastando a Sanji a modo de venganza.

-Serás cabro…

-Ch, Luffy no te preocupes que conmigo vas a ganar si o si –Dije al tiempo que agarraba el mando, pero antes de que el susodicho pudiera emocionarse y yo acabar de acomodarme sobre la mesa decorativa del salón Ace nos agarró de los brazos.

-¿Oís eso?

Todos hicimos silencio para escuchar lo que ninguno habíamos percibido. De repente comenzamos en mitad del silencio atento de todos a escuchar una especie de quejidos agudos, femeninos y el traqueteo de algo.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Ace se inclinó para atrás y de la tensión paso al alivio mientras parecía

-Ace, ¿Qué es eso?

-JAJAJA creo que no estáis preparados –Luffy parecía preocupado y la verdad es que yo sentía cierta ansiedad y curiosidad si a Ace le daba igual deberíamos comenzar a despreocuparnos pero odio que me dejen a medias y no llegue a saciar mi curiosidad

-Ace venga, que demonios está pasando arriba, tienes secuestrada a alguna chica ¿no? jajajaja

-Serás payaso JAJAJA -Ace se lanzó contra mi volviendo a agitar mi pelo verde, uno de sus gestos favoritos al parecer ch.-Y SI…os dijera que hay algo más divertido que pasarse hasta las 5 de la madrugada jugando con el ordenador o practicar kendo o…cocinar-Poso la mirada en Sanji

-Joder fue solo una noche, críos de mierda – Se cruzó de brazos y se zafaba cabreado y sonrojado del aun agarre de Luffy.

-Y bien ¿Qué es eso?

-Y que tiene que ver con lo que ocurre ahí arriba – Sanji lo miro con odio por su comentario y secretísimo anterior pero sentía la misma curiosidad que nosotros

-Ya que insistís…

Nos tenía a todos en vela, Yo intercambiaba miradas con Sanji y Luffy quienes parecían realmente estar llenos de intriga como el final menos esperado y que hace comer la cabeza para acabar de entenderlo, encogidos y con las pupilas negras dilatadas, me imagino exactamente igual que ellos.

-S-E-X-O

-¿QUE?-Gritamos al unísono

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Esa noche el mismo Ace moriría entre lágrimas de risa y felicidad…

Y así fue como a los 12 años este capullo nos quitó la vergüenza, y nos abrió las puertas del sexo, que de alguna manera siempre estaban abiertas aunque he de reconocer que no soy de esos ciegos que creen que el sexo es lo más importante en una relación, para mí siempre fue un complemento que solo tú sabes cómo manejar como arma contra algo o alguien o como una forma de arte corporal algo más placentera que impulse hasta tus propias energías diarias. Pero que mierdas, a nadie nunca le viene mal un polvo de una noche salvo si topas con alguien que no entiende el concepto de solo un polvo y a casa a pasar la resaca.

-Tío, si no has parado quieto de dónde demonios saco el tiempo para saludarte

-Para los hermanos siempre hay algo de tiempo JAJAJA-La risa de Ace nunca pierde su intensidad.

-Si menos cuando ves pasar a Nojiko , cuando piensas hablar con ella, al final se ira con el tío sacado de la película de Rocky ese que era tan alto, rubio…creo que era ruso tch- Si que le había visto, pero siempre tras la barra limpiando jarras de cerveza con ahínco cuando se fijaba en cómo Nojiko la hermana mayor de Nami y camarera justo como ella , atendía a la clientela masculina y sobre todo cuando ellos la miraban con descaro , juro que poco les quedaba a esas jarras para morir en manos de Ace.

-Más quisiera ese imbécil de Alberto, ese de Iván Drago tiene lo que yo tengo de feo. Nada.

-Pues se puede saber a qué esperas supermodelo, quien diría que el casanova de Ace por primera vez siente pánico a hablar a una chica mona

Levanto la mirada de la melena azulada de Nojiko, quien atendía con agradable entusiasmo a los clientes de la taberna y secaba su sudor con el mandil negro bordado típico del Sunny, sin dejar de aclarar las jarras para mirarme a mí.

-Sabes Zoro, esa chica es tan inofensiva leal y buena persona que jamás acabaría adaptándose a mi vida de viernes noche, hablar con ella y buscar algo que no implique trabajar o hablar del Sunny y "su magia" con los turistas no encajara con nosotros.

-Ace , no hay nada de malo en dejar que tu vida de viernes noche a veces sea un poco…domingo con manta y chocolate, Todo empieza con un Hola no seas cobarde tío o empezare a avergonzarme de ti también.

Me levanté de aquel bendito taburete y deje caer sobre la barra un billete de diez, y le guiñaba un ojo a modo de burla, él la entendió. Ace es orgulloso y el pedir consejos de amor a un poeta a tiempo libre menor que él 5 años hacia flaquear su orgullo.

Al poner paso firme hacia la puerta y tras el tintineo del llamador colgado en los vértices de la correosa madera de la puerta, no espere la voz de Nami o la despedida de Ace o cualquier otro camarero , ni siquiera la llamativa voz de aquella extraña que tanta curiosidad me despertaba , simplemente no la esperaba.

A lo largo de mi vida he aprendido que nunca debemos menospreciar aquellas conversaciones aquellos momentos que se quedaron a medias por que el tiempo nunca dejo de correr a cambio de preferir un silencio cargado de palabras vacías acabadas con un Adiós.

Hacia frio, quizá el más helador de la temporada el invierno estaba al caer, abotone correctamente mi parka verde oscura y de uno de sus estrechos bolsillos, siempre me quejo de ellos, saque uno de los cigarrillos sueltos que siempre dejaba allí junto a un viejo mechero desgastado que poco podía prender ya, pero esa debía de ser su noche para arder en mitad del viento helador y coloque mí ya encendido cigarro entre las comisuras de mis labios.

Cuanto tiempo debía hacer desde que perdí el temblor en las manos al rozar la cara de una mujer, jajaja tch ¿se me habían olvidado ya? Todas las palabras cursis que odias y solo cobran sentido cuando son sentidas…se me había olvidado versar amor.

El viento me estaba helando las inexistentes en mi rostro mejillas, no temblaba, hacía mucho que no lo hacía. He perdido la cuenta de las veces que junto al viejo Alexandro pasaba las heladas fuera en pose de meditación y fortaleciendo mi cuerpo al ritmo del choque continuo y melodioso de mis dientes, yo era la única radio que se había comprado según Alexandro , este comentario siempre me hacía reír de crio, A la larga me di cuenta que sus palabras tenían una connotación de disciplina, Para cientos de competiciones, eran tan importantes para mí como para él. Alexandro jamás pensó que a sus 40 años se vería obligado a recoger a un bebe porque los que antes habían sido sus mejores amigos habían fallecido para salvar lo único que amaban, a mí. El me resguardo en aquel maltrecho Dojo, ni lo buscaba yo fui la excepción el recuerdo de aquellos a quien tanto había amado, mis padres ,que quería salvar. Ese Dojo fue por años mi casa y yo la única esperanza de todos los alumnos de conducir su fama por todo lo alto, la esperanza de la neblina decía Alexandro. Ahora pienso que no estoy hecho para ello al menos, no tanto como quisiera y me hizo gracia encontrarme a mí mismo con cara de perro en el espejo porque iba obligado por el cascarrabias del viejo a entrenar para una de las competiciones de más alto rango, quede segundo.

Yo mismo me reproche, me escupí, me autolesione con insultos hirientes dirigidos solo para mí…

Maldecí todas las tardes bajo aquella sombra, bajo aquel árbol, en aquel parque en mitad de ninguna parte donde no entrenaba, bailaba, con cientos de palabras que danzaban en mi cabeza y que encajaban daban vueltas reían y hasta hay quienes piensan que tratan de confundirte que solo cobraban importancia en aquel folio.

Siempre arrancaba ese folio y lo dejaba allí tirado, lo abandonaba a la suerte del viento , esperando la respuesta de quien lo leyera , o simplemente imaginando las reacciones que solo mis palabras despertaban en otros corazones …un día, alguien escribió tras el folio que no había bolado , se había anclado al césped y el poema estaba intacto , hablaba y contaba una historia de desamor de alguien que no era capaz de atar los cabos sueltos e hilarlos …era yo. Aquel poema era yo. Y tras el folio alguien escribió…"hay cabos, hilos que sobran en miles de telas, solo hay que saber diferenciar los hilos sobrantes y cortarlos".

Y seguí ese consejo me hice poeta de algún modo para miles de ojos, profesional para algunos teatros donde reinan las obras de drama y a día de hoy…sigo sin distinguir los hilos sobrantes de mi tela

Pero aquello me inspiro a buscarlos.

De repente mis pasos fueron seguidos de otros y acabe llegando al umbral del edificio donde se encontraba mi piso, saque las llaves verdes, el verde es un color, que si no se ha notado, me inspira felicidad y tranquilidad, ni puñetera idea del por qué.

Antes de abrir mi móvil comenzó a vibrar en mi otro bolsillo, es estrecho, pero haciendo un poco de presión cabe hasta mi móvil.

Arquee las cejas tampoco me lo esperaba en verdad, era un mensaje de Nami.

"Cariño mio"-21:00

"mi solecillo gruñón" -21:00

"¿A que serás el mejor compositor del Sunny?"-21:01

Mi cigarrillo estaba más que consumido.


End file.
